1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for teaching scoring and for assessing scoring effectiveness and, more particularly, to such systems and methods for teaching and assessing holistic scoring.
2. Description of Related Art
The automation of test scoring is a complex problem that has generated a great deal of interest, owing to a significant economic pressure to optimize efficiency and accuracy and to minimize human involvement. Open-ended or essay-type questions must typically be scored by a human reader, and thus either the physical test form or a visible image thereof must be available for at least the time required for scoring. In addition, scorers (also referred to as readers or resolvers) must be trained in order to become accomplished in analyzing and scoring the answers to open-ended questions effectively, accurately, and quickly.
Computerized systems for scoring open-ended questions are known in the art. In addition, such systems are known that provide feedback to a scorer on validity, reliability, and speed based upon a standard question and model answer. For example, Clark and Clark et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,321,611; 5,433,615; 5,437,554; 5,458,493; 5,466,159; and 5,558,521) disclose systems and methods for collaborative scoring, wherein scores of two or more resolvers are compared, and a record is kept of each of the resolver's scores. This group of patents also teach the collection of feedback on a resolver, which includes the monitoring of scoring validity, reliability, and speed. One of the criteria is a calculation of a deviation of the resolver's score and a model score by using "quality items." Also discussed is an online scoring guide for use by the resolver during scoring.
However, there are no systems and methods known in the art that are specifically directed to the teaching of scoring open-ended questions and to providing scoring rules; model answers, scores, and rationales therefor; and feedback to a resolver during the teaching process.